The present application relates to trenches and vias, and more specifically, to techniques for filling trenches and/or vias. Trenches and vias are often used to interconnect components in electronic structures, such as integrated circuits, semiconductor structures, etc. Trenches and vias may also be used to facilitate bonding different layers to one another in electronic and other structures.